


Missing Glasses

by ArtisticMoose



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, French Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticMoose/pseuds/ArtisticMoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark loses his glasses somehow, and Sean decides to try and help Mark find them. But do things heat up? Will they find his glasses?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> From the writing prompt : Imagine person A somehow loses or breaks their glasses in some sort of city, and after running into a few walls and poles, person B convinces person A to hold their hand to guide them around.
> 
> I apologize about it being short, and this is my first Septiplier fic ever, so please bear with the insanity of this.

"Mark, will you stop for five seconds?" I asked impatiently.

"No, we need to get to PAX on time!" Mark shouted before he walked into a light-pole.  
I rolled my eyes and ran to catch up with him. "Please stop moving!"  
Mark shook his head and continued to walk. Why did he have to lose his glasses in Seattle, of all places?! I thought to myself. We had been in Seattle for a week, because the gang wanted to be able to hang out for more than three days, so we all flew out, and had been creating chaos throughout the city. "So where next?" I said, looking over towards Bob and Wade.   
They shrugged but burst into laughter as a loud OUCH came from in front of us. Mark had fallen into a garbage can. We quickly ran over to him, and I lifted him out of it. "Can we look for your glasses, Mark?" I said, looking at him concerned.  
I wonder if I should give him his glasses. I thought, feeling the weight of his glasses in my jacket pocket. I am such an asshole. I laughed as Mark brushed the garbage out of his floof. Bob snuck up behind Mark and tapped his shoulder, then quickly ran back to his original spot. Mark whipped around swinging, but hit a tree instead. "WHO DID THAT?!" He shouted angrily, "Quit fucking with me you guys!"  
I sighed, and hung my arm around his shoulders. "You alright?" I asked.  
Mark rolled his eyes. "DOES IT LOOK LIKE IT?!" He shouted.  
I jumped back and held up my hands. "Sorry man!" He shook his head, "Can we just look for my glasses now?"   
I nodded and looked over at Bob and Wade. "You guys can go gallivant or something." I explained, "I'll help him find his glasses, and we'll see you tomorrow."  
They nodded and took off down the sidewalk guffawing about something. Probably about Mark. I ran up by Mark and we turned at the corner. Turning around, I stopped Mark dead in his tracks. "What now?" He asked, with a tinge of annoyance in his voice.  
"Where did you have them last?" I asked, tapping my finger against my leg.  
This is way too fun. "I had them at the hotel this morning, and when we were at the restaurant, and even when we went back to the hotel!" He said, throwing his arms into the air.   
"Well, let's go back to the hotel, and we'll check your room." I said, while getting close to him.  
Hesitant, I looked at Mark and asked quietly, "Do you want to hold my hand so you don't smash into anything else?"   
Mark whipped his head in my direction. "Yeah, that'd be nice."  
I looked over at Mark with wide eyes. "Are you sure?" I asked.  
"Yeah, it'd be nice to not break anything."  
I grabbed his hands, and we both quickly jolted back when we felt a spark. "Oh, sorry." I said quickly.   
"Jack, shut up and give me your hand." Mark demanded.   
I looked at him and nodded, "Okay, let's go."  
I need to stop hiding these feelings for him. This is not healthy. But what if he doesn't like me? What if I'm just a stupid fan boy that wants to kiss him? What if I'm going to get rejected? We headed towards the hotel. Mark began to walk out into traffic when I pulled him back. I put my hand up in front of his face and scolded him. "This is why we're holding hands."   
Mark rolled his eyes, "Okay Mom."  
We burst into laughter as we crossed the street. I looked down at our hands when I felt a soft squeeze. WHAT WAS THAT? I looked at Mark, and he was smiling. Shaking my head, we walked into the hotel lobby and I had him sit down for a minute. "So, where are your glasses?"  
He shrugged while running his fingers through his thick ebony hair. I grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the elevator. "What floor are you on?"   
He held up four fingers. "Are you not going to talk now?" I said, poking him, as Mark squealed with shrieks and laughter.  
"I'm just being quiet!" He shouted, squealing as I continued to poke him.  
I looked at him confused, "Are you ok?"  
He nodded. "I'm fine. Can we find my glasses though?"   
I smiled at him, "Of course."  
The weight of the glasses were beginning to bother me. I put one hand into my pocket, and grabbed Mark's hand as the door opened. "What room are you?"   
"I'm in 420." He said, but instantly stopped me in my place. "Don't you dare say anything, Sean."   
I gasped. He never uses my real name.. "It's just a number."   
"Exactly. Now where the fuck is my cardkey." He said, while digging through his pockets.   
I saw a flicker of light reflect off of something in his hand and quickly grabbed it. "What the fuck?" Mark looked at me confused.   
I held up his cardkey. "You never would've seen it."  
I quickly shoved the key into the slot in the door, and swung it open. "Now get your arse in there, and find your glasses."   
I tapped my pocket and smiled to myself. Not now. It's just getting started. I walked into the room and heard a loud crash along with a "FUCK!" Running across the room, I find Mark sitting on the bathroom floor rubbing his head. "What the fuck are ye doing, man?"   
Mark slammed his hands down onto the linoleum, "I CAN'T FIND MY GOD DAMN GLASSES."  
I helped him up onto the toilet and kneeled on the floor in front of him. "Do you need anything right now?" I asked, but quickly held up a finger. "Don't you dare say your glasses either."   
He grabbed my hand and smiled. "Can you just stay here right now?"  
What the fuuuuck? What did I do? I nodded quickly. "Of course, anything for you."   
Mark slid off the toilet onto the floor next to me, and leaned up against the bathtub next to me. I looked down and he had grabbed my hand again. "What are ye doing, Mark?" I asked, motioning towards our hands.   
"I like holding your hand." He shrugged, "I can't figure out why."  
Glancing over at him, he had been smiling. I must've caught his attention, as we made eye-contact. "Thanks for being my eyes today, Jack." He smiled, rubbing the back of my hand.   
"No problem." I said, squeezing his hand.  
Mark had slid closer to me, and leaned his head against my shoulder. I shivered then leaned my head against his, and sighed. "Jack?" Mark asked quietly.  
"What's up?" I answered, lifting my head off of his, as he lifted his.   
"Why are you helping me?" He looked at me confused.  
I brought my face close to his and whispered, "Because you are my best friend, that's why."  
Mark leaned in close to me. "Good, because you are mine."  
The tension had become unbearable. I need to do this now. Give him his glasses and run.   
"I have something for you." I said, as I reached into my pocket, still looking at Mark.   
Mark smiled, as he leaned further in towards me.   
"Mark, what are you do-" I tried to ask but was interrupted by his lips connecting with mine.  
Gasping, I pulled back. "What was that?"   
Mark looked down at his lap. "Sorry."  
I lifted up his chin. "Don't be sorry."   
He looked at me confused, before I connected with his lips again. Mark wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his lap. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as we began to kiss more deeply, but I pulled back and laughed. "Do you want to see what I have for you or no?" Mark nodded, and loosened his grip on my waist.   
I quickly pulled his glasses out of my pocket. He smiled, "You had them the whole time, didn't you."  
I shrugged playfully, as I tried to put them on his face. He quickly grabbed the glasses from me, threw them into the sink, and pulled me into a deep kiss. I ran my fingers through his hair as he began to dig his fingers into my back. "AHH, easy Mark." I mumbled.  
"Sorry." Mark groaned as he pulled back.  
"Why were you hiding this from me?" I asked him.  
"Because you were hiding it from me." He answered, while lifting me off the floor.  
"But how.." I asked.  
"I'm very observant, Jack." He responded, while carrying me into the main room.  
I squirmed out of his arms and landed on the bed. "You can call me Sean."  
I attempted to get up, but was pinned down by Mark. "Can I have something to drink?"  
"Nope."  
"WHY NOT?"  
"Because you tormented me, and it's my turn."  
"What do you mean?"   
I looked at him confused. Mark began tickling me, and I began to squeal loudly. "MARK!" I shrieked, while giggling.  
He stopped and lifted me back into his lap.  
"What are you thinking about, Sean?" He said, while making fun of my name.  
I rolled my eyes and kissed his chin. "I'm happy. That's what I'm thinking."   
"Good." Mark said, before we began to kiss again.   
He slowly slid his tongue into my mouth, and our tongues intertwined. Moaning quietly, I felt an erection growing. FUCK. I pulled away from the kiss and began kissing his neck, leaving little nips.  
"Sean, if there's a mark, I swear to god."   
I giggled, "But you are Mark."  
I continued kissing his neck, but was interrupted by Mark digging his teeth into my shoulder.   
"AAAGH!" I shouted.  
He laughed quietly, before he smashed my lips against mine again, more passionate than before. He ran his hands down my stomach and grabbed onto my hips.   
"Mmm Mark."  
I quickly ripped off his shirt. Oh my god, that chest. He removed mine, and he began to trail his tongue against my abs and I shivered. He began unbuttoning my jeans and began to slid them off. I looked down at him smiling.   
"WOAH!" We heard someone shout from the doorway.  
Mark quickly threw a blanket over my head.  
"GOD DAMN IT WADE!" I heard him shout as I heard his footsteps cross the room.  
There was a large thud. I looked out from under the blanket to see Mark sitting on Wade, who had been face down. Molly stood there laughing hysterically. I tried moving off the bed but was stopped by someone grabbing my arms. I looked up to see Mark standing there.  
"Uh. Hi." I whispered.  
"Don't worry, they know I'm gay." I looked at him confused,  
"But what about..?"   
"Nope, it's why it ended."  
I sighed with relief, as Mark pulled me off the bed.  
"Well, welcome to the gay side, Jackaboy." Wade said jokingly.  
Molly punched him, "Shut your mouth. I'm glad to see you're comfortable now, Jack."  
Wade winced as Mark sat down on him again. I walked over towards her and gave her a hug.   
"Thank you, Molls."  
"No problem, hun." She smiled.   
"What now?" I asked, looking at the three of them.   
Mark wrapped his arms around my waist again and whispered, "Septiplier away?"  
I smiled and whispered back, "Septiplier away."


End file.
